


Одно дыхание на двоих

by 006_stkglm, WTFStarbucks2017



Series: Мини R-NC-17 [9]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe RPF
Genre: Fluff, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Panic Attacks, Pre-Slash, Slash, WTF Starbucks 2017, Мини R-NC-17
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-16
Updated: 2017-02-16
Packaged: 2018-09-24 17:39:44
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,848
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9776786
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/006_stkglm/pseuds/006_stkglm, https://archiveofourown.org/users/WTFStarbucks2017/pseuds/WTFStarbucks2017
Summary: О проблемах Эванса с тревожностью Себастьян узнает совершенно случайно, еще во время съемок «Первого Мстителя».





	

Себастьян знает не так много людей, которые никогда не сталкивались с приступами паники. Исключением не является и он сам: два переезда в другую страну, резкая смена языка и окружающей обстановки в и без того сложном переходном возрасте — было бы удивительно, если бы это прошло совсем бесследно. Да и во взрослой жизни его накрывает несколько раз, когда он пробуется на по-настоящему большие роли и страх не пройти становится просто невыносимым. Он дает приступам беспрепятственно прокатиться сквозь себя, не пытаясь ни сдерживать, ни перебарывать, позволяет себе всецело отдаться страху на несколько минут, а потом заставляет себя пожать плечами и сказать вслух, даже если он один: «Надо же, опять». Действует просто магически.

Себастьян, собственно, и проблемой-то это не считает: ну, попаниковал пару раз за десять лет — с кем не бывает? Он мечтает о том, чтобы Крису это давалось так же просто.

О проблемах Эванса с тревожностью он узнает совершенно случайно, еще во время съемок «Первого Мстителя», когда срезает дорогу до трейлерного парка через задворки декораций и натыкается на партнера по съемочной площадке, облаченного в попугайский наряд Капитана Америки.

Себастьян уже и не злится даже: у студии и без него был весьма внушительный список претендентов на эту роль — он и не рассчитывал на успех всерьез. Но то, что с Эвансом Себастьян сходится медленнее, чем обычно с коллегами, — это факт. К тому же из-за технических сложностей все совместные сцены превращаются в кромешный ад. Сначала Стива Роджерса нужно сделать визуально меньше, чем Баки, и приходится проговаривать строчки в пустоту, или стоя на ящике, или в трех метрах от Эванса, что вкупе с определенным углом камеры дает нужную иллюзию. А потом наоборот: Кэп должен выглядеть, как шкаф с антресолями, и все те же трюки используют на Себастьяне. На съемки трехсекундного эпизода уходит по полдня, и они успевают до тошноты насмотреться друг на друга. Короче говоря, Себастьян избегает Криса как только может.

Вот и сейчас при виде знакомого плечистого силуэта среди нагромождения дощатых конструкций, призванных изображать… ну, что бы они там ни изображали — Баки в этих сценах нет, так что Себастьян не в курсе — первой реакцией становится развернуться и поискать другой маршрут. Но тут до него долетает сбитое загнанное дыхание. На одно безумное мгновение Себастьяну кажется, что Эванс дрочит, тем более что стоит тот, низко нагнув голову и упираясь в хлипкую стену декораций рукой. Но потом до него доходит, что удовольствие звучит все-таки немножечко по-другому. Эванс же дышит так, словно вот-вот закричит или — Себастьяна посещает еще одна абсурдная мысль — заплачет. Черт его знает почему, но в итоге Себастьян подходит ближе.

— Крис? — окликает он вполголоса и морщится, когда Эванс едва из кожи не выпрыгивает. Дыхание его становится слишком частым, и вдохи явно даются с большим трудом. Себастьяну это нравится все меньше и меньше.

— Извини, не хотел пугать, — он поднимает руки, медленно приближаясь. — Ты в порядке?

Эванс наваливается на стену плечом — становится видно вторую руку, которой он с силой оттягивает жесткий ворот капитанской формы, — мотает головой, не то пытаясь прояснить мысли, не то отвечая на вопрос, и медленно сползает на землю. Под шлемом видно, что лицо у него белое. Себастьян посылает к черту неприязнь, потому что он, кажется, знает, что происходит.

Он садится на корточки рядом, и их глаза оказываются на одном уровне. У Эванса огромные зрачки и мечущийся взгляд. И пальцы, когда Себастьян накрывает его руку своей, просто ледяные.

— Эй, — говорит Себастьян, принимаясь растирать его ладонь. — Крис, посмотри на меня. Ну же, давай, посмотри.

Проходит несколько секунд, и Крис слушается.

— С тобой все хорошо, просто небольшой приступ паники. Все пройдет уже совсем скоро.

Эванс закрывает глаза и приваливается затылком к доскам. Он все еще держится за воротник, и Себастьян, отстранив его руку, расстегивает тугие липучки. Почувствовав прикосновение прохладного воздуха к коже, Крис пробует сделать вдох: в горле раздается болезненный сип, а лицо становится на тон бледнее.

— Тише, тише, — ровным голосом уговаривает его Себастьян, вспоминая, что обычно помогает ему самому. Пытаться уговорить Криса пережить стадию «перестань сопротивляться, дай панике пройти сквозь тебя и вынырни с другой стороны», вероятно, бессмысленно.

— Посмотри на меня! — почти приказывает он, и Эванс открывает свои невозможные глаза. Ресницы у него темные и мокрые, и у Себастьяна неожиданно щемит сердце. Он перехватывает руку партнера по площадке поудобнее и кладет ее раскрытой ладонью себе на грудь. — Сейчас мы с тобой подышим вместе, ладно?

Эванс не кивает, но и не закрывает глаз — уже хорошо.

— Мы в Суррее, Великобритания. Натурные съемки, восьмой день. Вдыхаем. Вот так, не торопись. Отлично. Теперь медленно считаем до трех. Ты сможешь, сможешь. Вот так. И выдыхаем. Джо тобой очень доволен. Из графика не выбиваемся. Давай снова медленно вдохнем и сосчитаем до пяти, хорошо? Снимать тут будем еще три дня, Джо надеется на хорошую погоду. Выдыхаем, не спеши.

Себастьян болтает о всяких съемочных пустяках, вспоминает смешные случаи, строчки сценария — все знакомое и рутинное, что может помочь Эвансу сосредоточиться на чем-то еще, кроме давящей изнутри паники. После того, как они несколько раз выдыхают на счет одиннадцать, Эванс заметно расслабляется, зрачки сужаются до нормального размера, а ладонь, которую Себастьян все еще прижимает к своей груди, становится теплой. И держать ее дальше, кстати, становится немножечко неловко. Себастьян разжимает пальцы, Крис опускает руку, на его скулы медленно возвращается румянец.

— Я… спасибо, — неловко говорит Крис и Себастьян качает головой.

— Пустяки. С каждым бывает.

Крис опускает глаза, и от Себастьяна не укрывается, что его рот напрягается точно так же, как когда он бывает недоволен собой на площадке.

— Когда мы переехали в Нью-Йорк, меня постоянно накрывало — новая школа, новый язык, все дела, — буднично делится он.

Крис смотрит недоверчиво, настороженно, но вроде верит. Себастьян поднимается на ноги и помогает встать ему.

— Ну, — он по привычке ерошит волосы, морщится от ощущения залитых средствами для укладки прядей, — я, наверное…

— Да, — соглашается Крис, переминаясь с ноги на ногу, словно ему тоже не терпится оказаться где угодно, только не здесь. — Мне тоже нужно… Увидимся завтра.

— Ага.

Себастьян засовывает руки в карманы своей — Баки — синей куртки и уходит в сторону трейлерного парка, не оглядываясь и не зная, что Эванс еще долго смотрит ему вслед.

За следующие три года Себастьян почти забывает об этом случае: у него театр, несколько новых проектов в кино и на телевидении, хотя, конечно, мало что сравнимо по масштабу с ролью Баки. Натурные съемки «Зимнего Солдата» в Атланте проходят хорошо — за вычетом неудобств в виде наглухо застегнутого кожаного костюма, душной маски и необходимости отыгрывать насыщенные экшеном сцены на плавящей асфальт июльской жаре. Отношения с Крисом заметно теплеют, и, хотя после съемок работа снова разводит их по разным городам, они каким-то образом остаются в курсе дел друг друга — через общих знакомых и ленивую, то затихающую, то возобновляющуюся от случая к случаю смс-переписку.

Промо-тур вламывается в жизнь Себастьяна с неотвратимостью грузового состава, отодвигая все, не связанное с «Марвел», на второй план. На этот раз его задействуют по полной: бесконечные интервью, ток-шоу, пресс-конференции и красные дорожки. Улыбаться, хвалить фильм, обнимать коллег, расточать комплименты режиссерам-продюсерам-студии и снова улыбаться. Для Себастьяна промоушен такого масштаба в новинку, пусть даже под конец его выматывает необходимость в сотый раз и, желательно, не повторяясь, отвечать на одни и те же вопросы, улыбаться сотням объективов и ежедневно пропускать через себя гигантский людской поток в виде звездной и околозвездной тусовки, журналистов и фанатов.

Афтер-пати очередного премьерного мероприятия в самом разгаре: выпивка льется рекой, желающие подкатить тоже, официоз остается позади, по крайней мере, на сегодняшний вечер. Музыка гремит так, что слышно даже в уборной в другом конце широкого холла. Себастьян как раз промакивает салфеткой разгоряченное лицо, когда дверь распахивается и внутрь буквально вваливается Эванс. При виде Себастьяна его глаза расширяются, и он, пошатнувшись, хватается за стену.

— Черт… — шепчет он, захлебываясь судорожными вдохами, — черт…

На мгновение у Себастьяна мелькает мысль, что лучше сделать вид, будто ничего особенного не происходит, и ретироваться, тем более зная, насколько болезненно относится Эванс к тому, что кто-то в курсе его слабости. Но от мысли, что придется оставить партнера по площадке наедине с приступом паники, ему и самому делается нехорошо.

— Все в порядке, — говорит он и, в три шага преодолев расстояние до двери, щелкает замком. Очень вовремя — снаружи ручку недовольно дергают, и Эванс, все еще цепляясь рукой за стену, сереет.

— Эй, Крис, все хорошо, приятель. Мы одни, никто тебя не увидит. Давай, пойдем со мной. — Себастьян закидывает его руку себе на плечо, ведет в ближайшую кабинку и сгружает на закрытый крышкой стульчак унитаза. Крис ощутимо дрожит в своем строгом костюме-тройке, с трудом дышит, и пальцы у него ледяные, прямо как в прошлый раз. Он нервно дергает за узел галстука, и Себастьяну приходится отвести его руку и ослабить узел самому. Попутно он расстегивает пару верхних пуговиц на рубашке. Крис судорожно втягивает воздух.

— Слышишь меня? — Себастьян опускается перед ним, кладет руки на колени, привлекая внимание. — Это небольшой приступ паники, и он скоро закончится. Просто нужно переждать.

Крис кивает, оттягивая вниз расстегнутый ворот рубашки. Пальцы у него ходят ходуном. Себастьян снимает с себя пиджак и накидывает ему на плечи — толку от этого немного, но совсем ничего не делать он не может.

— Подышишь вместе со мной, хорошо?

Крис зябко обхватывает себя руками. Его колотит, жилка на шее пульсирует, как безумная.

— Ладно, давай, глубокий вдох. Вот так, молодец, все отлично. Считаем до трех. Выдыхай, не торопись. Отлично, Крис, все здорово. Теперь до десяти и вдыхаем снова. Ты молодец. У тебя все хорошо получается. А я тебе рассказывал про…

Кто-то еще пару раз дергает дверь, отчего Крис вздрагивает всем телом, но Себастьян не дает ему сбиваться с ритма: рассказывает все сплетни, которые услышал от коллег за этот промо-тур, вспоминает забавные случаи со своих съемок в очередном инди-проекте, — и дыхание Эванса постепенно приходит в некоторое подобие нормы. Он расслабляется и практически перестает дрожать, но Себастьян еще какое-то время поглаживает его по предплечьям, напоминая про вдохи и выдохи.

— Извини, — хрипло говорит Крис, когда его потихоньку отпускает.

— Ничего. — Себастьян протягивает несколько бумажных полотенец — лицо у того покрыто испариной.

— Забыл таблетки, — признается Крис, промокая все еще чересчур бледную кожу.

О, вот значит откуда растут ноги у всей этой готовности дурачиться перед камерами, заигрывать с журналистками и тискать все живое на расстоянии вытянутой руки. Крис смотрит так, словно в точности знает, о чем он думает, как будто ждет, что осудят или, быть может, высмеют. Невесть откуда взявшееся желание обнять и успокоить обжигающей волной прокатывается по телу, но Себастьян успевает вовремя себя одернуть.

— Ничего страшного, бывает, — успокаивает он и снова хватает Криса за плечи, когда тот, попытавшись встать, пошатывается, резко бледнеет и опускается обратно.

— Эй-эй, тише. Тошнит? — Себастьян подтаскивает мусорную корзину и заставляет Криса опустить голову меж расставленных ног. Тот медленно мотает головой и неохотно признается.

— Перед глазами темно. Слабость.

— Сейчас пройдет, ты просто резко встал. Но постарайся не совсем отключаться, ладно? Не уверен, что удержу тебя, здоровяк. — Вся с трудом набранная в тренажерном зале мышечная масса Зимнего слетает с Себастьяна меньше чем за два месяца после съемок, и на фоне Криса он смотрится мальчишкой. — Не хочется, чтобы ты вдобавок голову тут разбил.

— Оптимист хренов, — стонет Крис дрожащим голосом и, не удержавшись, фыркает.

— Есть немного, — улыбается Себастьян, вкладывая ему в руку еще несколько салфеток.

В итоге они оба незаметно покидают вечеринку. Себастьян вызывает такси и настаивает на том, чтобы сначала завести Криса в отель, хотя это совсем не по дороге.

— Смирись, — отрезает он в ответ на очередную просьбу Криса не утруждаться.

Тот откидывается на сиденье и прикрывает глаза. Себастьян, пользуясь моментом, бросает на него быстрый взгляд: Эванс выглядит бледным и осунувшимся, под глазами залегают тени, но в принципе ничего такого, что не может исправить ночь крепкого здорового сна. Когда такси останавливается у отеля, Крис, зевая, выбирается, сонно кивает в ответ на просьбу смс-нуть, когда окажется в номере, и, запахнувшись в пиджак, хотя вечер не холодный, скрывается внутри.

Домой Себастьяну не хочется, так что он звонит Уиллу — тот, как всегда, свободен, — и они едут в один из любимых клубов. Сообщение от Эванса, что он в полном порядке, приходит только на следующее утро, когда сам Себастьян уже крепко спит.

Конвенции становятся новым и интересным опытом. Себастьян привык к тому, что на улицах его узнают все чаще, но когда при твоем появлении вопит многотысячный зал — это по-особенному вдохновляет. Но не Эванса, разумеется, хотя тот держится молодцом, по крайней мере, всю панель и раздачу автографов. И только когда доходит до совместных фотоопов, Себастьян понимает, насколько все на самом деле _не_ в порядке. Криса кроет, и, видимо, уже некоторое время, если судить по напряженным морщинкам у глаз и тому, как старательно он контролирует дыхание.

Себастьян любит фанатов, он никогда не прочь остановиться на улице для сэлфи и автографа или подурачиться на фотоопах, и сейчас он берет тот минимум общения, который позволяет формат мероприятия, на себя. «Привет. Как дела? Что бы тебе хотелось на фото?» — в разных вариациях каждые две-три минуты. Настоящий конвейер. Крису остается только улыбаться и становиться в нужную позу. Себастьян следит за ним краем глаза, касается, когда этого требует композиция, и тот еле заметно кивает в ответ, одновременно благодаря фанатов за комплименты.

Держись, думает Себастьян, которому как никогда хочется сгрести Эванса в охапку и дать ему по-настоящему выдохнуть.

Все идет достаточно гладко, конец очереди уже отчетливо виден, когда очередная девица после короткого «Привет!», недолго думая, забирается Крису на руки. Улыбка у того становится пластиковой, словно ее намертво приклеили к лицу, а на виске часто-часто колотится жилка. Девушка щебечет что-то о том, как давно мечтала обнять Капитана Америку. Себастьян на автомате делает лицо а-ля Зимний Солдат, складывая руки на груди, фотограф пару раз щелкает затвором камеры и показывает, что все готово. Фанатка чмокает Криса в щеку и соскакивает с его рук. Себастьян вопросительно вздергивает брови, Крис кивает: мол, порядок, — а потом отворачивается и складывается пополам, упираясь руками в колени. Черт.

Ассистент протягивает бутылку воды, а Себастьян загораживает Криса собой от очереди, уже нацелившейся камерами смартфонов. Эванс с усилием выпрямляется, удерживая на лице улыбку.

— Все в порядке. Давайте продолжим.

Себастьян старательно не лезет под руку с дурацкими вопросами типа «Ты уверен?». Следующие несколько человек, к счастью, не просят ничего, связанного с тесным тактильным контактом, а в конце очереди и вовсе оказываются сплошь фанаты Зимнего Солдата.

По дороге к комнате отдыха для гостей конвента, ассистентка еще раз извиняется за причиненное беспокойство. Крис вежливо кивает, но зубы у него стиснуты так, что он вряд ли может говорить. Себастьян охотно берет на себя и это.

— Дайте знать, когда будете готовы, и мы подадим машину, — говорит ассистентка напоследок, и за ней наконец закрывается дверь. Себастьян поворачивает замок.

— Бля-я-ядь, — выдыхает Крис. Дрожа и обхватывая себя руками, он сначала тяжело опускается на край дивана, а оттуда сползает на пол.

— Давно началось? — спрашивает Себастьян, накидывая ему на плечи свою куртку и опускаясь рядом.

— Не знаю, минут сорок… Час... Может больше, не знаю, Себ… — Голос у него измученный, и дыхание теперь, когда он перестает его контролировать, стремительно учащается.

— Тш-ш-ш, — Себастьян кладет руку ему на предплечье, — не переживай. Ты справился на отлично. Сейчас посидим немного, и все пройдет. Дыши медленнее. Вдох на счет три, выдох на десять, помнишь?

— Кто-нибудь делал снимки? — дробно стуча зубами, спрашивает Крис, и Себастьян не сразу понимает, о чем он.

— Нет, на фотоопах запрещены телефоны, помнишь?

О том, что это мало кого обычно останавливает, Себастьян благоразумно умалчивает. Впрочем, Крис и сам это понимает, судя по тому, как начинает захлебываться вдохами.

— Так... — Себастьян пододвигается ближе и кладет руки ему на предплечья. — Давай-ка помедленнее. Вдох, считаем до трех. Считаем, Крис! Давай, у тебя получится. У тебя всегда все прекрасно получается. Выдох, медленно-медленно. Вот так, молодец, теперь снова считаем…

Крис отчаянно мотает головой.

— Что? Что такое?

— Н-не поможет...

— Вздор, подышим немного и будешь, как новенький. Но если хочешь таблетки…

— Это уже не только из-за т-толпы, Себ, — выдыхает Крис, и Себастьян озадаченно хмурится.

— Новый терапевт сказал?

Крис кивает, сглатывает, и Себастьян тянется за стоящей на низком журнальном столике бутылкой с водой. Держать ее приходится самому, потому что Криса по-прежнему трясет.

— Стресс потому, что я не уверен, взаимны ли мои чувства к одному человеку, — не поднимая глаз, на одном дыхании произносит Эванс, оторвавшись от горлышка.

— А спрашивать человека не пробовал? — ворчит Себастьян, заворачивая крышку и оставляя бутылку возле себя.

Крис закрывает глаза и морщится, потирая грудь с левой стороны.

— Не уверен, что стоит, — сипит это шестифутовое голубоглазое чудо, подтягивая колено к груди и утыкаясь в него лбом.

— А доводить себя до такого состояния, значит, стоит? — Себастьян качает головой, пододвигается вплотную и тянет Криса к себе спиной к груди. — Обопрись на меня, голову откинь и вытяни ноги: дышать легче будет. И расслабься, я тебя не укушу, по крайней мере, пока сам не попросишь.

За такую «театральную» паузу они получили бы по ушам даже от души в них не чающих Руссо.

— Себ? — голос у Криса тихий и неуверенный, и Себастьяну очень хочется постучать головой обо что-то твердое. И крисовой тоже.

— Да, Эванс, — говорит он, практически касаясь губами кромки его уха. — И давно, и, очевидно, взаимно. А теперь, пожалуйста, заткнись, сосчитай до трех и сделай глубокий вдох.

Пару минут они сидят в тишине. Ладонь Себастьяна лежит у Криса на груди, контролируя вдохи, и тот в какой-то момент накрывает ее своей, переплетая их пальцы.

— …восемь, девять, десять, вдыхаем, — подсказывает ему на ухо Себастьян. Крис дышит уже чуть легче, но его сердце под ладонью Себастьяна все еще колотится слишком часто.

— Мог бы и раньше мне сказать, — тихо ворчит Себастьян в перерывах между литанией «считаем, вдох, считаем, выдох». — Хотя я тоже хорош, видел же, что происходит…

— Видел? — моментально напрягается Крис, и Себастьян утыкается лбом ему в плечо.

— Ладно, догадывался. Ну, надеялся, на самом-то деле.

Крис испускает долгий неровный вздох и сдвигается так, чтобы Себастьяну было удобнее его держать.

— Я иди…

— Тш-ш-ш, дыши, Эванс, — отвечает он, смыкая руки на широких плечах: Крис держит форму, тогда как сам Себастьян после съемок в «Гражданской войне» сдулся так же быстро, как после «Зимнего Солдата». — У меня на тебя большие планы, вообще-то.

— М-м-м?

— Будешь дышать правильно, расскажу. — Себастьян умеет отвлекать, когда нужно, а _Крису_ сейчас нужно. Себастьян сгибает ноги в коленях, плотнее сжимая бедра Криса, и наклоняется к его уху.

— Окажемся в отеле, первым делом вытряхну тебя из штанов, разложу на кровати и вылижу с ног до головы. Или нет, сразу начну с твоей восхитительной задницы. Давай, вдох, вот так, медленно. Раздвину ягодицы пошире, чтоб было видно абсолютно все, и буду вылизывать от яиц до копчика, пока кожа не заблестит от слюны, а дырка не расслабится. И не надо мне говорить, что тебя придется побрить сначала, сам знаю. Лучше выдыхай, молодец. Считаем. Так, а теперь вдох. Знаешь, что если подуть на мокрую кожу там, получается интересный эффект? Оу, еще узнаешь. Еще будешь ерзать, хныкать, тереться членом о простыни, толкаться бедрами и пытаться насадиться на мой язык. И если проявишь достаточно энтузиазма, так и быть — трахну тебя им. Я знаю, что говорят про мой рот, и поверь, большая часть из этого правда. Не обещаю, что ты только от этого кончишь, но гарантирую, что минут через десять такого будешь умолять меня сделать с тобой хоть что-нибудь, все что угодно. Выдыхай, детка, выдыхай. Вот так. Думаю, ты очень сладко просишь, когда у тебя стоит так, что гвозди можно заколачивать?

Крис согласно мычит, поворачивая голову и жарко дыша в подбородок Себастьяна. Его аккуратная борода щекочет кожу, но Себастьян не отстраняется.

— А потом я вздерну тебя на колени и локти и возьму уже по-настоящему, загоню до самых яиц, так, что ты в горле его почувствуешь. Давай, вдыхаем, медленно. Или позволю тебе трахнуть меня — еще не решил, но спорю, что с членом вроде твоего это будет незабываемо. Это охеренное ощущение, когда член заполняет тебя дюйм за дюймом, растягивает до предела и двигается внутри то неторопливо, то вколачиваясь так, что слышно, как шлепают по заду яйца, так, что пальцы ног поджимаются и только и можешь, что орать и выгибаться. М-м-м…

— Ты меня убиваешь, — стонет Крис ему в горло, и Себастьян отстраняется, чтобы на него посмотреть. Эванс все еще немного бледный, но на скулах пятнами проступает румянец, сердце колотится тише, и дышит он не так рвано, как пару минут назад.

— Я еще толком и не начал. — Себастьян помогает ему сделать еще пару глотков и, когда Крис возвращает бутылку, спрашивает: — Попробуем встать?

Они медленно поднимаются. Криса пошатывает, но он держится на ногах.

— Ладно, — Себастьян одной рукой лезет за телефоном. — Я вызываю машину.

— Поедем воплощать обещанное в жизнь? — устало усмехается Крис. В его бороде поблескивают капельки воды.

— Непременно, — Себастьян сверкает своей фирменной «я ходячий секс» улыбкой, даже несмотря на то, что они оба понимают: Крис вымотан приступом так, что наверняка уснет еще в машине. Впрочем, Себастьян ничего не имеет против сонных объятий в номере у одного из них. 

В дверь аккуратно стучат.

— Мистер Эванс? Мистер Стэн? Машина здесь, — доносится приглушенный голос ассистентки. Себастьян неохотно отстраняется, натягивает возвращенную куртку.

— Готов?

Крис вздыхает, расправляя плечи, натягивая привычную непроницаемую маску золотого голливудского мальчика, и улыбается Себастьяну этой фальшивой супергеройской улыбкой.

— Вроде того.

Сердце Себастьяна болезненно щемит в груди, и, игнорируя аккуратный стук в дверь, он кладет ладонь на загривок Криса, притягивает его к себе и крепко целует. От Криса сквозь приятный аромат лосьона после бритья пахнет кислым запахом пережитого страха, борода колется, и кожа вокруг рта у Себастьяна будет покрасневшей и натертой, но это все не так уж и важно.

— Ну, по крайней мере, теперь одной причиной тревожиться меньше, да? — говорит Себастьян, когда стук повторяется и их окликают вновь.

Крис фыркает, вместо ответа прижимаясь к его лбу своим.

**Эпилог**

На следующее утро Себастьян просыпается под сигнал чужого будильника, приподнимается на локте и, нашарив на тумбочке смартфон Криса, некоторое время воюет с незнакомыми кнопками, прежде чем ему удается отключить омерзительно бодрый даже для десяти часов утра звук.

— Ммнгх, — неразборчиво доносится из-под соседней подушки.

Себастьян не может сдержать улыбку.

— И тебя с добрым утром, солнышко.

Крис, не поднимая головы, выпрастывает руку из-под складок одеяла, с утробным ворчанием пещерного человека сгребает Себастьяна за талию, подтаскивает к себе, утыкается носом в загривок и неторопливо целует и прикусывает кожу в вырезе тонкой футболки. Его рука скользит по груди Себастьяна, дразнит твердеющие соски, щекочет кожу чуть ниже пупка. Он прижимается так тесно, что Себастьян отчетливо ощущает член, упирающийся ему в ложбинку между ягодиц.

От странного звука, что издает Крис, прихватив зубами кожу на плече Себастьяна и пытаясь не то рычать, не то звать его по имени, по спине Себастьяна прокатывается волна мурашек. Он выгибается, без стеснения ерзая ягодицами по члену Криса, чья ладонь ныряет ему под футболку и ерошит короткие жесткие волоски внизу живота. У Себастьяна стоит так, что действительно впору гвозди заколачивать.

— Крис, — он хочет повернуться лицом, но тот неожиданно легко удерживает его на месте.

— Т-ш-ш, детка. Утреннее дыхание и, поправь меня, но до душа вчера я, кажется, не добрался?

Себастьян досадливо стонет, и Крис принимается покрывать его плечи и загривок поцелуями.

— Т-ш-ш, сейчас все будет.

Крис возится, стаскивая боксеры, приспускает белье и с Себастьяна тоже, нарочно — вот засранец! — не касаясь члена рукой и прижимая его ноги своей, толкается между плотно сжатых бедер.

Обычно Себастьяну требуется гораздо больше, чтобы кончить, но этим сонным ленивым утром вполне достаточно ощущений шелковистой головки члена, трущейся о его мошонку, горячего толстого ствола, размазывающего по внутренней стороне бедер смазку и слюну, и кулака Криса, обхватившего член. Эванс смыкает зубы за плече поверх уже оставленной метки, рычит что-то нечленораздельное, его бедра двигаются беспорядочными резкими рывками в отличие от идеально-правильных движений его кулака, и Себастьян посылает все к черту и отпускает себя.

Им обоим нужно в душ — еще вчера вообще-то. Хороший завтрак. Много кофе, если они не хотят вырубиться в вип-зале аэропорта. Проверить звонки, смс и почту и, в общем, много чего еще, на самом-то деле. Вместо все этого они — потные, измазанные смазкой и спермой — продолжают валяться на скомканных простынях.

— Полчаса, — сонно озвучивает Крис, — потом встаем.

— Мнгм, — соглашается Себастьян, сворачиваясь калачиком. Он засыпает с улыбкой, чувствуя, как ровно и уверенно бьется сердце у Эванса в груди.


End file.
